Divided Forge
Divided Forge is the first of 6 films in the Thern series set in middle earth Peter Jackson will direct with producer Jj Abrams and Zack hempsey doing the soundtrack the four main actors will be Logan Lerman,Tom Hiddleston,Joseph Gordan Levitt and Mark Strong.The film will be realesed for November 21 it is166 mins long. Cast *Logan Lerman as Zakarn Thern *Tom Hiddleston as Cyphilis Thern *Mark Strong as King Acheron III *Cate Blanchet as Queen Dementia II *Javier Bardem as Nicholai Dementia *Edward Norton as Tenelth Thern *Joseph Gordon Levitt as Eachan Thern *Chloe Grace Mortiz as Princess Terra *Liv Tyler as Prunaprismi Thern *Simon Pegg vocies Glynn *Nick Frost Vocies Gwern *Jack Glesson as Prince Thrain *Benedict Cumberbatch vocies Wistala *Martin Freeman as Airis Rugard Plot The film begins when Tenelth Thern and his wife Prunaprismia have a son but Prunaprismia dies while giving birth, Tenelth and his Brothers Cyphilis and Eachan bury Prunaprismia and Tenelth looks after his son whom he named Zakarn after Prunaprismia"s dead brother.Tenelth Rasies Zakarn up until he is 16 teaching him Archery,Algebra how to survive in the wild and how to invent. On his 17 birthday his two uncles get him two redders creatures that is the worlds rough equivalent of a dog These creatures are about the size of a Rotwiller, with ten short legs and a Toad-like head, and a small amount of bristly "hair" , they are the fastest creatures in Middle-earth and are excellent at hunting game or guarding property.they are strong enough to carry up to 3.5 tons. Zakarn names them Glynn and Gwern 5 hrs go by taking the time to 22:00 Zakarn puts Glynn and Gwern to sleep and then falls asleep in the stables he is woken up by the sound of cannons and swords clashing he opens the stable doors to see Eachan push him back inside and tells him to stay there before being attacked by a Tamarin Knight. Zakarn closes the barn door he wakes up Glynn and Gwern who then cuddle around him scared he looks through a window in the barn and sees Tenelth being captured by King Archeron III Zakarn turns around and is attacked by Prince Tharin who stabs Zakarn who pushes Tharin into a haystack and runs out of the Barn with Glynn and Gwern around him he sees Tenelth trying to escape he runs to Cyphilis and tells him to look after Zakarn take him gwern glynn,Eachan and himself into the woods. Tenelth is then caught by two Tamarins and thrown into a wooden cage with other prisoners the cage is pulled by four horses and taken to a castle on top of a hill Zakarn is grabbed by Cyphilis and Eachan and is taken into the woods Gwern and Glynn run through the woods climing trees but still near Zakarn Eachan and Cyphilis they run all until the morning when they decide to take rest.Gwern and Glynn scour the area for food and bugs and also if any Tamarin Soliders are near. Gylnn climes a tree to see if any food is up there Gwern is then captured by Tamarin Soliders,Glynn realises his brother is gone he then runs back to Zakran and tells him everything the two then start looking for Gwern and find him at a small Tamarin camp where ther General Nicholai Dementia introduces his Nephew Prince Thrain they then prepare to exiecute Gwern. Zakarn knowing he can not take them head on prepares a plan with glynn,Glynn will pretend to be a wild animal why Zakarn dressed in Tamarin armour will realese Gwern and the three escape in the resuming chaos.Zakarn finds a Tamrin Solider and knocks him out takeing his Armour he then Glynn acts like a wild animal by destroying objects e.g. Tables weapons and triping over Knights distracting Prince Tharin allowing Zackarn to realese Gwern but the plan fails when General Nicholai finds Zackarn and Knocks him out with Gwern covering his unconscious body Glynn then joins him and the Three are Captured and sentenced to death by a squad of Archers they take their aim and are about to shoot when a pinecone set on fire is thrpwn onto the dry leaves causing the camp to rage fire Eachan and Cyphillis come from the trees along with a group of wood elves.